Snow Falls
by Gleek-Whovianfangirl
Summary: Little wintery one shot involving snow, Skyeward and a team snowball fight.


**I'm working on** **all the other things I have going on here but just at a reaaallly slow pace so sorry about that.**

 **Also, I want winter to be here now so here's a winter feel one shot.**

* * *

The bus had been parked in the middle of an empty field due to the extreme weather warning of snow. May didn't want to damage the bus, especially since it had just been done up from the last enemy encounter they had.

This had led to Fitz, Simmons and Skye wrapping up in coats, gloves and scarves and heading outside singing ' _Do you want to build a snowman'_ which of course annoyed Ward the most, probably why they had done it. Watching from the small window on the plane he could see that multiple snowmen had been built, snow forts were currently being built and even Coulson and May had gone out to join them, which he had not expected to happen, especially with May.

He counted four of them building the forts, but he couldn't see Skye, but then he heard her. "You should come join us you know? I know you don't like having fun because it's not built in to you but we need another member for my team and considering you have amazing aim I could do with you on my side." She smiled and sat on the arm rest beside him which he wasn't leaning on.

His first glance at her made him chuckle slightly. She had snowflakes in her braided hair, which were melting due to the heat of the Bus, her nose was rosey red and she was trembling a little from the cold but she had a large smile on her face, the one she had during movie night with FitzSimmons, which he sometimes joined in with.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" He teased. "The fact you're shivering isn't exactly making me want to come outside, you know that right? I'm perfectly happy watching you from a comfy chair with hot chocolate and the heating on." He told her, his eyes remained on her trembling form. "Perhaps you should warm up a little before going back out? By the looks of it, you're fort looks just about ready."

"Are you kidding me?" He gave her a look which said no. "You do realise I've never really had any fun in the snow? The orphanage forbid going out in case we got ill and then I've had no one to go out with since I left that dump."

Ward knew what she was doing. "Ah, the guilt card. You seem to be using that one more often, you know that?"

"I do because it works on all of you but May. It's how I get you to do fun stuff."

"Like baking cupcakes at 4am? I don't remember that being fun."

"We had a flour fight? How is that not fun?" She frowned.

"Because you went to bed and I was the one left cleaning it all up." He muttered. "I don't even have winter clothes so I can't go out." He told her, trying to make up excuses.

"That's alright, I already knew that and asked Coulson if we had any spare, for missions, which we did so here you go." She grinned and dumped a jacket and gloves on to his lap. "I couldn't find anything else but I figured you'd be okay because you're tough and all." She smiled. "I really could use someone on my team. They've decided to go in twos and there's an odd number of us." She told him.

"How about we make a deal? We'll do that if you turn up to training ten minutes earlier for the next week?" He asked and looked down at the clothing.

Skye groaned before nodding. "Now you know how desperate I am for you to be on my team." She giggled and stood up. "I'll meet you out in five?" She asked and walked away. He just nodded and pulled on the jacket.

From the first time she'd played the guilt card, which he couldn't resist back then, and apparently he still can't. He feels bad denying someone of what he knew was just harmless fun.

Within 5 minutes he was outside, fully wrapped up, and at her side creating snowballs for the snowball war 'to the death' as Skye had put it.

"Just a warning, sorry if I slip and accidentally hit you." He teased as he picked a snowball up just as FitzSimmon's screamed go.

They both threw a snowball at FitzSimmons and both got direct hits before Ward quickly pulled her down when he saw May getting ready to throw. She frowned at him but before she could ask what was happening a snowball bounced off from where they were previously stood. "Ah, the whole specialist 'know what's going on around you' thing is happening, I knew it was a good idea to have you on my team." She grinned.

After a further half an hour everyone had gotten hit at least twice, well May and Ward had, while the others had gotten multiple hits from the other teams. Coulson and May had gone back inside the bus to warm up and FitzSimmons had gone of to perform science experiments or something on the snow, Skye wasn't really listening, she was too busy grinning at the fact Ward was having fun.

She had turned around for 10 seconds to see where the science pair had disappeared to when she felt something cold hit her neck and slide down into her jacket. Skye squealed before she span around to see Ward with a confident smirk on his face.

"Was that really necessary?" She asked, scraping bits of the snow out from her hood.

"I mean, it wasn't but I really wanted to do it." He told her, stepping closer to her. "I could just pass it off as that accident I was talking about earlier." He shrugged.

"You're a terrible liar." She told as she looked up at him, he'd gotten a lot closer than she thought he would, which really didn't bother her.

"Technically I wasn't lying." He told her, his hand reaching down for hers.

"So you enjoyed having fun and breaking routine?" She asked with a smile.

"With you around, I have to say yes." He told her before he leaned down and kissed her hard.

And then a snowball hit both of their sides.

"Stop sucking each others faces and come and help us!" Fitz yelled.


End file.
